Challenge Accepted
by mayamayhem16
Summary: Events take a different turn after Cora confronts Lydia about seeing Aiden. *Just a purely sexual story, don't like, don't read* One shot! Please leave reviews!


**Hey everyone! I wrote this story because I think Cora is so incredibly attractive and her and Lydia would just be so hot together, right?! I also wrote this to push my boundaries of writing, so I'd appreciate it so much, if the majority of readers would leave a review, even if it's only a small one, I would just really appreciate some feedback on this, since it was used to push my boundaries and hopefully improve my writing for other stories! **

**Read! Enjoy! Review! (:**

"Where are you going?" Aiden confusedly asked as the strawberry blonde grabbed her books off the desk and turned to walk out of the Coach's office.

"It's a fire alarm…" Lydia responded with a mocking scoff, communicating without words that it should be quite obvious where she's going.

"When in high school has a _fire alarm _actually been a real _fire_?" the twin incredulously asked.

Lydia pondered this for a second before replying. "That's exactly the kind of thing you'd expect two _dumbass _studentsto say just before being burned alive," she replied with a sickly-sweet smile. "You first," she added, backing up and gesturing towards the door. "Go," she demanded when the shirtless twin remained seated on the desk, staring at her with a smile on his face. He finally shook his head and got up, throwing on his shirt and diving in to kiss Lydia's neck one more time before he slyly snuck out of the office and filed into the mass of students exiting the building.

Lydia proceeded to sling her red leather handbag over her shoulder and open the office door to flip out into the body of students, but before she could enter the hallway, Cora Hale immediately blocked the exit.

"You don't have very good taste in guys do you?" Cora sneeringly questioned with narrowed eyes. The strawberry blonde scoffed and tried to side-step the brunette, only to be blocked by the young werewolf yet again.

"Is there a problem?" Lydia indignantly asked.

"Yeah," Cora said, raising her head, "Derek would likely to kindly ask you to stop seeing Aiden. Which means that if I catch you with him again, I'm not going to pull the fire alarm," she informed with a smirk on her rosy colored lips. "I'm going to pull your tongue out of your head," she proudly concluded. Lydia looked at the floor, shaking her head at the "threat" she just received before looking back up at the young Hale with a bitterly sweet smile.

"Sweetheart," Lydia began. Cora's eyebrows shot up her forehead as her eyes widened and lips parted, absorbing the audacity the human girl spoke with. "My last boyfriend was a homicidal lizard," Lydia continued, "so…I think I can handle a _werewolf_," she finished, with a dignified expression before once again stepping forward to leave the room. This time, however, Cora didn't just block her. She reached out and gripped Lydia's wrist with lightning-quick speed. "Let go," Lydia demanded, in an exasperated tone, yet her face remained like stone. Cora stared at her with amusement reflected in her eyes as she mentally broke down Lydia's defensive walls. "I said let go," Lydia repeated, although this time, anger and fear were very apparent in both her voice and face, as Cora just stood there smirking at her.

"I thought you said you could handle a werewolf," Cora quoted Lydia's previous words with amusement and sarcasm ringing clear through her voice. The smirk only grew on Cora's face as Lydia's face contorted from frustration to desperation as she looked for a way to get out of the werewolf's grip. As Lydia looked around, trying to form a plan, her gaze connected directly to Cora's and the petite girl's anger only rose when she saw how pleased the Hale girl looked with herself.

Finally, Lydia formed a plan. She smirked to herself before stepping in a few inches closer to Cora, so that there was only a thin sliver of air resting in between their bodies. She pushed up onto the tips of her toes so her mouth was level with the taller girl's ear. "Sweetheart… I meant handling a werewolf in a very _different _way than defending myself against one…" Lydia huskily whispered into Cora's ear before pulling back to gauge the girl's reaction. To Lydia's surprise, Cora didn't pull back, or even let go of her wrist for that matter. Instead, she stood in place, perhaps looking a little perplexed, but still calm, maybe even curious. The most noticeable appearance change, however, was the way Cora's deep brown eyes darkened slightly as they kept glancing down to the bright pink lips that were just so close to her ear.

However, no matter how much Cora's inner wolf was screaming at her to dominate Lydia in this moment—to plant hot, heavy kisses all over the tiny girl, to suck on her skin until dark bruises formed, marking her territory for _everyone _to see—she managed to keep some dignity and hold back until _Lydia _was the one to give in. "Ya know, you may _talk _a big game, but you still have yet to actually _prove _yourself with anything," Cora shot back.

That one dug a little too deep for Lydia's liking, even if it was coming from someone who she believed was _levels _below her. She was sick and tired of people doubting her, treating her like some porcelain doll who couldn't do anything herself, for risk of breaking. Lydia's glare into Cora's eyes turned heated as she decided what she was going to do. "Challenge…accepted…" she whispered into the shewolf's ear with a raspy voice before slamming her lips against Cora's in a heated kiss. The kiss only lasted a few searing seconds before Lydia pulled back to smirk at the stunned Hale.

Cora's eyes were still closed and her lips were still parted as her mind focused back into reality. She knew she was pushing Lydia's anger to new volumes, but she didn't actually expect her to act on anything. However, if she was one hundred percent honest with herself, she was glad Lydia did because she knew herself, and knew that she never would have initiated anything, even though she had wanted to for the past couple weeks since she first saw the petite redhead. She was immediately attracted to Lydia and had to control her inner wolf every time the girl was near. Every time Lydia was in a ten foot radius, Cora's wolf raged against the surface, demanding she jump the small girl and claim the girl's body as her own.

Cora was ripped from her thoughts at the high-pitched sound of Lydia scoffing, and when she finally opened her eyelids, she saw the pale girl's bright pink lips formed into a perfect, self-satisfied smirk. Lydia shook her head with a slight chuckle, before reaching for the door knob again. Just as before though, Cora stopped her. Although this time, it wasn't to threaten her. "That _so _did _not _prove you could _handle _a werewolf," she said, her voice coming out very thick, as she reached forward to latch and lock the office door again.

As soon as the door closed, Cora advanced on Lydia, wedging the girl's small frame between the door and her larger body. "Now show me you can _really _handle one…" she huskily whispered before attaching her lips to Lydia's in an even more heated kiss than the first time. This kiss was full of dominance, each girl fighting for it, and passion, coming from the girl's feuding personalities. Their tongues intertwined and danced for supremacy as Cora roughly gripped Lydia by the hips, lightly digging her nails in to leave a mark. Lydia broke the kiss to let out a gentle moan, and Cora took the opportunity to start kissing her way down the girl's jawline, neck, and eventually her collarbone. She left light purple bruises in her wake, causing Lydia to moan out in even more pleasure. God knows Lydia Martin is an expert with makeup anyway, so if she pleases, she could easily cover the marks later anyway.

Cora reached the top of Lydia's light blue blouse and slowly began unbuttoning it, only to be halted by a slight, cocky laugh coming from the redhead. "What's so funny?" Cora asked, becoming somewhat frustrated by Lydia interrupting the moment, but also a bit self-conscious as to why Lydia was even _laughing _in a moment like this.

"Well it's just that, you come in here, acting like a _big, bad werewolf_, then argue with me as to whether or not I can handle a werewolf. Yet, when we're experimenting to see if I _can_, in fact, handle a werewolf, you go all soft and slow…just. like. a. weak. human," Lydia mocked, emphasizing the last words because she knew they would grate into Cora's nerves like no other. She was right too, obviously, and smiled cockily as Cora's eyes glared gold and a low growl rose from her throat.

Before Lydia could laugh again though, she was lifted off the floor, but just as quickly thrown back down, only this time, landing in a seated position on Coach Finstock's desk. "I hope you're planning on buying me a new blouse," Lydia breathed out as Cora quickly slashed her top open and was now kissing and sucking on the tops of her breasts as she worked open the clasp of her dark purple lace push-up bra. Growing frustrated with the clasps, Cora decided to just slash that open too. "And a new bra…" Lydia whispered out, causing Cora to shake her head slightly before she attached her mouth to one of Lydia's nipples and sucking in hard. She could feel Lydia's body jump a little underneath her as she let out a startled moan.

Deciding not to waste any more time, Cora ran her hand up Lydia's soft thigh and underneath her skirt, finding soft cotton fabric blocking her from her target. "You know, you're running up quite a tab," Lydia brashly said. Even in her submissive state, she couldn't stop the sass from escaping her mouth.

"Shut up, Martin," Cora roughly responded as she stood over the girl, eying her entire body. The girl's pale skin was incredibly flushed by this point, and the only thing she was still wearing was a loose skirt, but Cora decided that had to go also. She grabbed the waistband of the skirt, and began pulling it down, staring into Lydia's clouded, hazel eyes the entire time. As soon as the skirt was off and thrown somewhere on the floor, Cora gazed over her body again, this time her vision being met with no barriers though.

Pushing lightly on Lydia's shoulders, Cora leaned the girl back against the desk before moving down to where Lydia's legs were lying against the desk. She grabbed her legs behind her knees and pulled harshly to slide her body down the desk so her legs were hanging off it almost entirely. Cora moved her face to between Lydia's legs and inhaled deeply, letting the girl's scent of arousal flood every sense of her being. "Tick tock," she heard Lydia annoyingly say from above her and rolled her eyes once before giving the girl exactly what she wants.

She firmly slid her tongue along the length of Lydia's lips, then used her fingers to hold the lips apart as she licked the folds inside. "Oh God…" she heard the redhead whimper from above her and smirked slightly, knowing she was the one causing Lydia to feel this way. Only her. Cora's own body was vibrating at this point, strictly from the energy she was getting from making Lydia feel this way. She quickly sucked Lydia's clit into her mouth, biting it lightly, which caused Lydia to scream out and arch her lower back off the desk, in turn, pushing harder against Cora's tongue.

"I believe…I'm still…handing…it," Lydia stuttered out in between sharp breaths. Cora sighed heavily at Lydia's stubbornness, but knew that if she was going to win this battle, she'd have to go a lot heavier and a lot harder. Cora reached out and pulled each of Lydia's short legs out and resting them over her shoulders for better access. She quickly slid her index finger into Lydia's entrance and immediately began thrusting it in and out. Lydia's breathing rate picked up a bit, but she was still in control of her body, and that definitely was not what Cora wanted. To fix that little nagging problem, Cora added her middle finger and began pumping much harder. Soon Lydia's loud moans were filling the office and her small body was pushing back against Cora's fingers, plunging them in even deeper. Cora reattached her mouth to Lydia's clit and spun her tongue in circles on and around the small nub as her fingers continued to work Lydia's pussy. "Ah this feels so…feels so good…" Lydia whimpered out.

Cora smirked to herself proudly. She could smell how steep Lydia's arousal was and knew the petite girl was about to cum, even if she didn't say anything yet. Cora shoved her fingers in hard against Lydia and once her knuckles were pushed against her mound, she curled the two fingers inside of Lydia and sucked powerfully on her clit. The redhead screamed out in ecstasy and began writhing under Cora's touch. Cora could tell Lydia was trying to form coherent words, but her exhausted, ecstasy-ridden body and mind wouldn't let even a genius like her form a sentence.

Cora slowly pulled her fingers out of Lydia, bringing with them a flow of sticky sweet cum. Cora pushed her mouth against Lydia's entrance and sucked in, swallowing all the cum that flowed out. She could feel Lydia convulse under her once again as her senses and nerves went into overdrive. After Cora licked out all the cum she could, she stood up from in between Lydia's legs and smirked down at the girl lying on the desk. "Guess you couldn't handle it…" she cockily mused before running her tongue up the two fingers that had previously been inside of Lydia and sucking the cum off with a "pop" as she stared down at the sweaty, naked girl. "Remember this next time alpha twin starts groping again," Cora amusedly said before walking to the door, reaching down once to grab Lydia's skirt and toss it on her naked body.

**Review! (:**


End file.
